pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CDCB2
Welcome! Hi CDCB2 -- we are excited to have PB&J Otter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "PB&J Otter Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi CDCB That's excellent that you were able to set up a Wiki! Let's move fast on this and get some really great content going! George B. ''(talk) 00:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Adding New videos and Things 4 da menu Mine if u could add YouTube Videos on PB&J Otter Wiki because If I cilck on "Go" or press "Enter" It might download and have viruses on our computer. also add Seasonal photos. Ur Sparta Remix Het CDCB2 why don't u finish ur Sparta Remix so it can b on YouTube.thumb|300px|right|Ur Sparta Remix needs to be finish this month Edit spongebob wiki in a long time Why haven't u edited spongebob wiki in a long time? Otter in the Water I would really like to see the episode "Otter in the Water" .Please, CDCB2 can you upload the episode on YouTube the episode is airing on September 10, 2012 at 11:00 am Eastern 10:00am Central 9:00 am Mountain 8:00 am Pacific 7:00 am Alaska 6:00 am Hawiian on Disney Junior. Please upload the episode Otter in the water on Youtube. Also, this is off topic but today when I was watching Charlie and Lola on DISNEY JUNIOR instead of the Disney Junior logo at the end of the credits it was the PLAYHOUSE DISNEY logo they forgot to edit that out!! Splouge (talk) 23:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I remembered you can't upload full episodes, so ignore that. Splouge (talk) 00:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Why dont you edit spongebob wiki anymore? Seacactus (talk) 21:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Could you make a chat room feature on the wiki? I really would like to chat with other users on the wiki.Splouge (talk) 23:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi CDC! I don't edit on this wiki often, but I've seen some shocking vandalism here recently. I think you need to ban unregistered users and we need to revert what we can. I don't want to see this wiki crash and burn, and we need to act now. Oodelay! OtterSurf (talk) 20:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply to OtterSurf and Bad News OtterSurf, you are correct about the vandilism, most of the vandilism has been fixed, not by me. However, I have some bad news. Someone new has came to the wiki, the name of the person is "Pb&j otter is bad". He thinks PB&J Otter is bad, but he doesn't know that most of us think his vandilsm is bad. He uploaded inappropriate pictures on the wiki. I'm surprised he isn't blocked! Splouge (talk) 23:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) About banning PB&JOtterisBad You said on my talk page, "I would ban PB&JOtterisBad", however, I forgot how to ban users." Well, here is something you might want to see, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators'_how-to_guide#Blocking Some fuckers I want you to ban Please, fucking ban PB&Jfan63, he edited the page with the list of users, added his name, and put down my name....NOT! So ban him. And, also ban ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 for putting on my user page "Hi, I'm a motherfucker." Pb&j otter is bad (talk) 18:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Everyone on this wiki except me is one big major motherfucker Pb&j otter is bad (talk) 18:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Please refrain from using bad language. We users do not tolerate that.Sophie the Otter 12:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear, I've made a terrible mistake I accidentally clicked on a super mario bros 2 picture and i meant to click on another. If you see it, delete the picture, but don't block me. It was an accident and I didn't mean to upload it. Splouge (talk) 00:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I think there is a hijacker on the wiki. I don't remember writing this or uploading that picture. Splouge (talk) 23:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) PB&Jotterisbad Block Request Please block PB&Jotterisbad soon! He is uploading inappropriate content and is using profane language. Please block him before he does any more damage! Sophie the Otter 12:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sophie the Otter block request Wanting me to be banned. Nuh-uh. Sophie the Otter should be banned. FUCK! Pb&j otter is bad (talk) 15:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) No, I, PB&Jotterisnumber1 must not be banned. You are the one who must be banned because you have done more damage than I expected! Sophie the Otter 23:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Glitches The picture I uploaded of a screenshot of The Ice Moose episode got duplicated, the different name of the two must be because I renamed it on my computer. And a lot of other pictures got duplicated, also. It must be only be happening to me. Because nobody else is talking about glitches. I think I'll download Google Chrome, because, the glitches must be because I have Windows CE. Splouge (talk) 23:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) And now that Ice Moose picture got changed somehow.Splouge (talk) 23:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) PB&JFan63 ban request PB&Jfan63 should be banned because on the page for Howdy Hoohaw Day, PB&Jfan63 put that it was the 20th episode of Season 1. Now heres a link to the Episodes page, am I reading incorrectly or are there only 13 episodes of Season 1? Splouge (talk) Actually, it is the 20th episode. Each episode has two storys, so in reality Season 1 is made up of 26 episodes. I could change it to 10b or something else if thats what you prefer. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 02:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC)